Don't Go
by RallFreecss
Summary: Tidak semua kebahagiaan akan bertahan lama, perlahan-lahan mereka akan memudar dengan sendirinya. Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tak akan bisa kau raih sekeras apapun usahamu. "Sei, aku punya permintaan." Ah, Akashi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi permintaan terakhir dari Kuroko. "Tetsuya! Jangan pergi! Jangan Tinggalkan aku!" Collab with Andrea Sky
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't Go.

Story © Andrea Sky & RallFreecss.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cover © Pixiv Id 4251023

Warning! OOC, Typo (mungkin), AU, dan lainnya.

Pairing : Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

* * *

**First Meet, 5 years ago :**

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka pelan, menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berderit, kemudian menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang masuk ke dalamnya. Kakinya melangkah, menyusuri rak buku satu per satu. Setelah mendapat buku yang ditujunya, pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju meja, menarik kursi dan menghempaskan dirinya disana.

Merasakan seseorang disampingnya, Akashi Seijuro yang sedari tadi sudah membaca buku di pepustakaan itu pun menoleh.

_Sejak kapan dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan? _Pikirnya, kemudian masih memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Surainya yang sewarna langit sedikit terbuai oleh angin yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela, matanya bulat dengan manik yang juga bewarna _sky blue_ tersebut.

_Aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi dilihat dari seragamnya, dia murid sekolah ini. _batin sang Tuan Muda Akashi, kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, buku yang dipinjamnya dimasukkan kedalam tas. Berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, menutup pintu.

* * *

**Second Meet 4 years 10 months ago :**

_Jadi namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, tahun ke-3 SMA Teiko di kelas 3-1? _Akashi kemudian melepas pensilnya, tidak melanjutkan menyalin huruf-huruf kanji yang sensei tulis di papan hitam itu.

_Katanya sih hawa keberadaannya memang tipis. Makanya kurasa waktu itu aku tidak merasakannya masuk ke perpustakaan_, Akashi Seijuro, secara misterius tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktunya istirahat kedua.

_Hm, hanya tersisa Sejarah sebagai pelajaran terakhir hari ini. _batin Akashi. Berjalan kearah luar kelas, Akashi merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam kantung celana hitam khas Teiko miliknya.

_Aku harus memberi tau yang lain untuk datang ke gym lebih cepat… _Setelah berpikir demikian, dengan cepat Akashi mengirim _E_-_mail_ untuk Kise, Aomine, Haizaki, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Mengingat mereka adalah pemain reguler di SMA Teiko itu.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit,

_Kalau tidak salah bukankah Tetsuya bermain basket juga tapi string 3, ya… Apa kuminta agar dia dipindahkan ke string 1, kurasa keberadaannya yang tidak terdektesi bisa menjadi kelebihan sendiri? _Akashi terus menerus memikirkan Kuroko, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa orangnya–

**Duk!**

"Uwa!"

**Tep!**

–di depanmu dan lihat kalian bertabrakan, Akashi. "_Ittai_…" Akashi mengerjap, melihat siapa yang menubruknya—bukan tapi ia tabrak, memegangi keningnya yang tadi sepertinya terkena sesuatu. Akashi kaget. Kuroko bingung. Akashi sontak menyebut nama orang yang belakangan ini membuat penasarannya bangkit,

"Kuroko… Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap manik Akashi, _blunette_ bertemu dengan merahnya _scarlet_ . "Akashi-kun… mengenalku?" Kini, gantian Akashi yang bingung.

"Tetsuya juga? Kau mengenalku dari mana?" Kuroko tersentak, apa dia memang punya kebiasaan memanggil nama depan seseorang? Menggeleng pelan, jawaban bernada datar menjadi jawabannya,

"Karena Akashi-kun kapten klub basket sekaligus Ketua Osis, oleh karena itu aku mengetahui namamu. Kurasa semua orang mengenal Akashi-kun,"

"Ohh… _Soukaa_," gumam Akashi.

"_Sou desu_. Ng… ano, Akashi-_kun_… bisakah kau berdiri?"

_Oh, sial,_ rutuk Akashi dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang mereka habis terjatuh lalu dengan posisi Akashi diatas Kuroko, bertumpu dengan kedua lengannya, dan bukannya berdiri mereka berdua malah asik ngobrol dulu.

"_Sumanai_," Akashi berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko, yang tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan itu, sebagai tumpuannya untuk berdiri normal kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Akashi-_kun_." Pamit Kuroko sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian, Kuroko berputar, dan mulai mengayunkan kakinya. Akashi terdiam melihat punggung sang pemilik surai laut tersebut, sampai akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya tidak terlihat karena turun melalui tangga sekolah.

* * *

**Third Meet, 4 years 4 months ago :**

"Uaaa! Sudah lulus kelas 3 SMA –ssu! Tidak terasa ya! Rasanya begitu cepat –ssu!"

"_Sorry_ aja, Kise. Kita sih berasa, terutama aku yang 6 tahun bersamamu sejak SMP, kamu itu berisiknya luar biasa. Che,"

Kise merenggut sebal,

"Apa-apaan sih, bicaranya kok kasar begitu, Aominecchi!" dengusnya sambil memegangi ijazahnya, tanda bahwa dia lulus dari tingkatan sekolah menegah atas ini.

"Murasakibara, jangan-jangan… waktu kepala sekolah pidato pun kau makan?" Tanya Midorima, dan dengan polosnya Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Itu sih gak usah ditanya lagi, Midorimacchi!" Kise tergelak. Midorima hanya bisa _facepalm._

"Dai-chan abis ini mau kuliah dimana?" Kini, teman masa kecil Aomine Daiki itu membuka suaranya. "Pelatihan jadi polisi saja,"

"Aominecchi jadi polisi –ssu?!" Kedua mata Kise terbelalak.

"Iya dan gak usah pasang tampang 'serius lo?' kayak gitu! Ngomong-ngomong… si Akashi mana ya?" Kise memasang pose berpikir, dengan jari telunjuk dibawah dagunya, ia berucap menjawab si pemilik _formless shoot_,

"Entahlah –ssu… Aku gak melihatnya dari pagi ini." Ah–itu tidak bisa disebut jawaban, sih…

Akashi mengulum senyum tipis melihat teman-temannya. Baru saja ia mau menghampiri rekan-rekannya tersebut, kemudian secara tidak sengaja maniknya menangkap seseorang bersurai _sky blue_. Seseorang yang setengah tahun ini menarik perhatiannya.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko, "Hei, Tetsuya." Kuroko menoleh, ketika mendapati ternyata Akashi Seijuro lah yang memanggilnya, sebuah senyuman lembut hadir di wajah Kuroko. "Ha'i, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau punya waktu luang?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk, matanya menatap Akashi penuh dengan tanda tanya. _Ada apa?_Batin Kuroko penasaran.

"Kita sama-sama di klub basket, tapi tak begitu sering bicara. Ah, bahkan aku jarang sekali melihatmu." Ujar Akashi.

"Yah… aku memang sempat cuti sekolah selama 5 bulan terakhir karena ada urusan keluarga,"

_Bukan itu. Bukan karena urusan keluarga, kau berbohong, Tetsuya. _Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, berharap iris _sky blue _itu dapat sekali lagi bertemu dengan _scarlet_ kepunyaannya. Namun, Kuroko tidak berani menatap matanya seperti waktu itu, dan dari ekspresinya jelas sekali ia tidak mau membahas hal ini. Terlebih lagi, kulit Kuroko terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ah, terserah. Tapi yang jelas, Akashi tau bahwa jawaban Kuroko Tetsuya barusan bukanlah jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

Kuroko mendadak berjengit, tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Rintihan pelan lolos dari bibir Kuroko,

"Akh…" Akashi mengerjap bingung, sekaligus kaget. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Da_–_daijoubu_… semalam aku terlalu larut membaca, jadinya kepalaku pusing," Akashi mengangguk mengerti. _Kau pembohong yang buruk, Tetsuya_. Terlihat jelas kalau yang barusan itu begitu menyakitkan. Mana mungkin ia bisa merasakan sakit kepala sehebat hanya karena kurang tidur. Memangnya kau bergadang berapa hari, hei, Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Tetsuya…"

"Ya?" balas Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kuroko terdiam sebentar, berpikir, kemudian tersenyum, "Mungkin… menjadi pengajar di taman kanak-kanak,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka anak-anak, itu saja,"

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "Eeh, kalau begitu kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung, kenapa ia harus berjanji pada seseorang yang baru akrab dengannya? Orang ini kenapa sebenarnya?

"Kau harus menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. Dan aku, akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan baik. Selesainya kita di sekolah ini, aku ingin kita selalu bertemu, sesingkat apapun waktunya."

_Entahlah. Tapi, aku merasa kalau aku harus menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Dan aku yakin perasaan ini tidak akan salah, karena aku selalu benar._

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Akashi-_kun_." Balas mengangguk puas.

"Bagus," pujinya seraya mengacak surai Kuroko.

* * *

**After graduation from Teiko high school, 3 years ago :**

Akashi terengah-engah, berlari menembus salju yang sedari tadi pagi turun. Terkutuklah ramalan cuaca yang menyatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah, berkat ramalan cuaca yang salah itu mobil Akashi terjebak salju dan ia harus berlari-lari seperti sekarang ini. Ia menajamkan pandangannya, menuntut dirinya untuk mencari sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan papan nama–ah! Itu dia!

Masuk kedalam restoran tersebut–Maji Burger–, ia tersenyum saat sudah melihat Kuroko duduk di tempat duduk favoritenya, sudut paling kanan dan belakang, dekat kaca. Langkah kaki Akashi mengundang Kuroko untuk mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu. "Akashi-_kun_,"

"Mm," yang dipanggil malah memberikan gumaman tidak jelas, lalu duduk di meja ditempat Kuroko meminum _vanilla milkshake_nya itu.

"Mobil ku terjebak salju, jadi aku harus membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku juga baru saja sampai kok."

"Ooh.." Akashi kemudian memesan segelas cappucino dan _fried fries_, pemuda itu mengambil _laptop_nya yang bewarna biru muda dari dalam tas, kemudian membuka _flip_nya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Skripsi lagi?"

"Ya…" jawab Akashi, belum beralih dari layar laptopnya.

"Tetsuya, jangan minum vanilla milkshake terlalu banyak. Besok aku yang akan memilih tempat ketemuan kita," titahnya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di laptopnya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Mengatasi kebosanan karena Akashi mengerjakan tugas, novel pun dibaca oleh Kuroko, melucuti kanji dalam lembaran kertas itu satu per satu.

Sekalipun keduanya duduk di meja yang sama pada sebuah restoran cepat saji, mereka malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Akashi fokus pada skripsinya dan Kuroko tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya.

Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal namun terpaksa berbagi tempat karena semua meja yang ada sudah penuh.

Tapi, diam-diam, sesekali manik biru Kuroko melirik ke arah Akashi yang tengah mengerjakan skripsinya itu. Wajah serius Akashi benar-benar terlihat manis di mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Merasa di perhatikan, Akashipun menghentikan jarinya dan membalas pandangan Kuroko sambil menyeringai nakal. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau begitu tertarik pada wajahku ya?"

Kuroko yang tertangkap basah memperhatikan wajah sang _scarlet_ buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku yang ada di tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa kok,"

Akashi terkekeh, kemudian ia kembali mengetik dan berkutat pada laptopnya itu. Kuroko menghela nafas dan turut kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, membaca buku.

.

.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai," melirik jam, Akashi tersenyum saat pandangannya terfokus pada Kuroko lagi.

_Sudah jam 10 malam, pantas saja Tetsuya tertidur. _Membereskan laptopnya, kemudian Akashi menyentuh surai Kuroko, berbisik pelan,

"Tetsuya… ayo bangun," Namun sayangnya Kuroko sedang asik berkelana di dunia mimpi saat ini. Akashi membelai surai_baby blue_ kepunyaan Kuroko lembut, menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba terbesit seseuatu di kepala Akashi. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka tidak di awasi, dan memastikan bahwa Kuroko sudah benar-benar tertidur, Akashipun melaksanakan aksinya. Kening Kuroko menjadi sasaran Akashi, sang pemilik mata _scarlet_ tersebut mengecup _forehead_ Kuroko lembut.

Akashi menghela napas, _Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ku gendong sampai rumahnya. _Tapi sesungguhnya Akashi tidak keberatan kok. Menggendongnya hingga ke ujung duniapun Akashi rela kok. Yah, namanya juga orang yang sedang, _**jatuh cinta**_**.** Eh? Itu benar loh, seorang Akashi Seijuro telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak mungkin? Dibuat mungkin saja, karena semua orang pantas jatuh cinta kok.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu meraih ponselnya, memerintahkan supirnya untuk menjemputnya di rumah Kuroko.

Menggendong Kuroko di pundaknya, ia keluar dari restoran itu._ Ringan sekali, _pikirnya sambil terus berjalan. Sementara yang digendong hanya diam kaku tak bergerak. Ah, sayang sekali Akashi Seijuro tidak bisa melihat wajah putih Kuroko menimbulkan semburat kemerahan saat bibirnya menyapa dahi pemuda bersurai langit itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kuroko tidak benar-benar tidur, kok.

_Akashi-kun…. curang…!_

* * *

**2 year 6 months ago :**

_Knock, knock!_

Pintu rumah Kuroko terketuk pelan, tak lama kemudian ibu Kuroko membukakan pintu, melihat yang datang adalah Akashi Seijuro, wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum senang.

"Oh, Seijuro rupanya, silahkan masuk!" Akashi mengangguk, melepas sepatunya, kemudian melangkah ke dalam rumah Kuroko.

"Tet-_chan_ ada di kamarnya, lantai atas, kamu naik saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _Baa_-_san_," ujar Akashi, dengan segera pemilik nama kecil Seijuro itu naik ke atas, mencari kamar Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya? Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Akashi meminta izin dari sang empu. Kuroko tentu saja berjengit kaget, dengan cepat, ia turun dari kasurnya, membuka pintu kamar, hanya untuk–

"Halo, Tetsuya."

–melihat Akashi senyum mesum penuh arti.

"Ung… Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Akashi mendengus,

"Jangan memberikanku 'ada apa', hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan? Cepat mandi lalu kita–"

"Membeli hadiah? Aku tidak butuh kok," potong Kuroko.

Oh, apakah Akashi lupa memberitahu Kuroko kalau dia sangat tidak suka omongannya di potong? Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberitahunya nanti. Akashi menggeleng,

"Bukan. Kita nge-_date_," seringaian terpasang di paras tampan Akashi, dan… wow, ekspresi Kuroko amat tidak terduga dengan asap mengepul diatas kepala dan mukanya yang memerah.

"A–Akashi-_kun_, maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau kamu gak mengerti, mukamu gak akan semerah itu, Tetsuya." Ha! Skakmat. Kuroko mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"T–Tapi kita bukan sepasang…. umh…" Kuroko terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang teramat pelan, "… kekasih,"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, membuat Kuroko menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang lucu?" Ya, bagi Kuroko tidak ada yang lucu mengenai–oh ayolah, bayangkan temanmu datang tiba-tiba mengajakmu kencan padahal kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun. Hanya sebatas TEMAN biasa—baiklah hanya sebatas TEMAN DEKAT. Akashi mendengus geli, kemudian mendekap Kuroko.

"A–" baru saja protes ingin keluar dari mulut Kuroko, tapi dengan segera Akashi membungkamnya dengan ciuman. _Orang ini seenaknya!_ Batin Kuroko sebal.

"Jangan membantah. Kau juga tau kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya," ucapnya puas seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko. Baiklah, dia menyerah. Jadi Kuroko biarkan saja Akashi memeluknya untuk beberapa saat, kalau saja ibunya tak datang dan mengeluarkan aura mengancam, Akashi mungkin akan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Ara, ara, dua orang remaja sedang bermesraan di sini rupanya." Goda Ibu Kuroko sambil memasang wajah.. hm—iseng mungkin?

"O-_Okaa_-_san_!" seru Kuroko. Akashi melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian berdiri menghadap sang _calon_ ibu mertua.

"Eeh? Jadi _Baa-san_ tidak mengizinkan aku untuk memiliki Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai lebar.

Ibu Kuroko tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kalau _Okaa_-_san_ sih, terus terang merestui kalian… Tapi jangan macam-macam pada anakku sebelum waktunya, oke, Sei?"

Akashi terkekeh kecil, "_Roger_, _mom-in-law_." Kuroko hendak protes lagi atas kalimat penuh ambiguitas Akashi, tapi ibunya cepat-cepat menyuruhnya mandi dan bersiap.

"Tet-_chan_, cepatlah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tidak baik membuat pacarmu menunggu lama." Nasehat sang Ibu. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah merah padam. Pemuda itupun langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Akashi dan Sang Ibu berdua saja.

"Nah, Sei." Panggilan lembut terarah pada Akashi, dengan cepat Akashi menjawabnya,

"Ya?"

"Jaga Tet-_chan_, ya." Pinta sang Ibu. Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, _Okaa-san_." Balas Akashi.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak ingin hadiah apa-apa, kok…"

"Sayang sekali, Tetsuya… Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah," Akashi terdiam sebentar, kemudian menoleh kearah Kuroko,

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin hadiah?" tanya Akashi lagi. Dengan mantap Kuroko menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau membelikanmu _vanilla shake_." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata berbinar, walaupun raut wajahnya masih datar, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat menginginkan hadiah yang satu itu.

"Mau, kalau yang itu aku sangat mau, Akashi-_kun_."

Seusai membeli minuman dengan ekstrak _vanilla_ tersebut, Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke suatu tempat lagi. Walaupun Kuroko bertanya 'kita akan kemana Akashi-_kun?_' dan sebangsanya, jawaban Akashi selalu sama, 'Nanti Tetsuya lihat sendiri saja'.

Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka… Akashi akan membawanya ke SMA Teiko. "Untuk apa kita kemari, Akahi-_kun_?" Akashi menyeringai,

"Kita ke atap, di sana enak, pemandangannya juga indah. Aku punya kuncinya kok," Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Bertanya pada _kekasih_nya, "Darimana kau mendapatkan kunci pintu atap, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku **diberi** oleh penjaga sekolah waktu kelas 1," Oke, mendengar nada bicara Akashi saja Kuroko sudah mengerti. Akashi mengambilnya diam-diam. Jadi, sekarang, disinilah mereka. Tetsuya meminum _vanilla shake_nya sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi musim dingin di atas atap. Sedikit dingin, namun dengan adanya Akashi di sisinya, ia merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Dan… ternyata matahari terbenam itu indah sekali, Kuroko kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di barat.

"Indah, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

"Nee, Tetsuya,"

"Hm?"

"_Otanjobi Omedeto_,"

Kuroko berbalik, melihat Akashi merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan segera, pemuda tanggung tersebut menghambur ke pelukan Akashi, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang terkuar jelas dari tubuh pemilik mata _scarlet_ itu.

"_Arigatou_… Akashi-_kun_. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan,"

"Hn. Akui juga kalau tiap hari bersamaku selalu menyenangkan. Iya kan?"

Kuroko mendengus geli, _percaya diri sekali. _

Tidak menjawab, gantinya dia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Akashi.

"Kau resmi jadi pacarku hari ini, kan? Tidak susah memperingatinya, karena hari ini pun hari ulang tahunmu," ungkitnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kuroko mengiyakan saja. Pertama, Akashi memang tidak bisa dibantah, Akashi itu mutlak, tapi Kuroko sudah terbiasa karena ia harus melihat Akashi tiap hari dikarenakan janji yang mereka buat pada saat kelulusan SMA waktu itu. Kedua, ya, Kuroko Tetsuya akui, dia memang menginginkannya. Perasaannya sama dengan Akashi. Keduanya saling mencintai.

* * *

**1 year ago :**

Akashi sedang bekerja di perusahaanya, ya, sekarang mereka benar-benar mewujudkan mimpi mereka masing-masing. Hebatnya Akashi bahkan membangun rumah sakit dengan Midorima Shintarou yang bekerja di dalamnya. Ia sudah sukses, kini ia begitu terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sampai _handphone_nya berbunyi panjang, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dahinya berkerut saat yang menelepon adalah Kuroko. _Tetsuya? _Biasanya Kuroko tidak pernah menelepon di jam seperti ini, dia hanya menelepon jika ada sesuatu yang teramat sangat penting.

_Bep!_

"Tets–"

"A–Akashi-kun… K–Kepalaku sakit, ukh… _Kaa_-_san_ _to Tou_-_san_ sedang tidak ada dirumah… Akashi… –kun…"

"A–Aku akan segera telepon ambulans! Ja–Jangan kemana-mana!" Dengan cepat, Akashi memutuskan sambungan. _Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?! _Menelepon ambulans untuk menjemput Kuroko dirumahnya. Sekretaris perempuan yang ada di ruang kerja Akashi terperangah. Akashi itu… orangnya sangat dingin, berwibawa, otoriter, dan bawaannya tenang dan kalem. Baru kali ini, dia melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro bisa sepanik itu.

"Akashi-_sama_, anda bisa langsung pergi. Saya akan mengurus sisa kerjaan anda," ucap gadis tersebut. Sekali-kali melihat sisi lain bos-nya ternyata semenakjubkan ini, meski dia tau, bahwa ketakjubannya harusnya tidak boleh dirasakan saat ini. _Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin orang yang penting bagi Ou-sama sakit kah?_

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi keluar dari ruangannya dengan berlari. Sempat bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang di jalan karena terburu-buru. Ia menelpon supirnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

_Kemana perginya orang itu di saat seperti ini_!? Geram Akashi dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Tuan Muda Seijuro itu memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi. Setelah mendapat taksi, ia meminta taksi tersebut untuk ke rumah sakit miliknya, tempat dimana tadi ia menelepon ambulans dan meminta menjemput Kuroko.

.

Suara langkah kaki Akashi menggema di seluruh koridor rumah sakit, tapi–ah, masa bodoh. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia sangat ingin melihat Kuroko.

"Shintaro!" Akashi reflek berteriak saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Napasnya terengah-engah, menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada lengannya yang berada di lutut, Akashi kembali mendongak, menuntut jawaban pada Midorima atas keadaan Kuroko.

"Kanker otak, keadaannya lebih buruk dan lebih gawat dari sebelumnya."

Akashi terperangah. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga, mendadak nuraninya seperti tertusuk-tusuk sesuatu. Napasnya terasa lebih sesak dibandingkan berlari mencari ruangan Kuroko tadi.

"… Apa?"

"Kau tidak tau–_nanodayo_?"

Kemarahan Akashi memuncak. Kenapa Kuroko tidak pernah memberitahunya?!

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sekarang, malah Midorima yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Akashi, terbukti dari bentakannya barusan. "Separah apa?!" tanyanya lagi, dengan kalap.

Midorima menghela napas maklum, yah, dia juga sudah tau mereka menjalin hubungan yang tentunya dari cerita Akashi. Yang ia tak menyangka, Kuroko Tetsuya itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu kekasihnya sendiri tentang keadaannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Akashi. Aku akan jelaskan, jadi, jangan berteriak begitu, _nanodayo_." Akashi mendecih kesal. Tapi, Midorima benar. Dia harus tenang dan mendengarkan.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum Kuroko nanti akan hal ini. Midorima mengajak Akashi untuk duduk di dekat sebuah mesin vending. Midorima menyidorkan sekaleng kopi pada Akashi, yang disambutnya dengan anggukan dan ucapan singkat, "_Thanks_."

"Kau pernah bilang Kuroko cuti 5 bulan saat tahun ke 3, kan? Saat itu dia pergi berobat. Keadaannya sudah sangat parah, dan berkat pengobatan itu keadaannya jadi lebih baik. Tapi tentu saja, tak bisa dikatakan bahwa ia sembuh, _nanodayo_."

Akashi masih terdiam, menunggu penjelasan Midorima lebih lanjut. Tunggu, ganti dengan kata menuntut.

"Shintaro," nada Akashi merendah dan tajam. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama Midorima tidak mendengar nada dan intonasi yang mencekam dari orang ini.

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Langsung ke intinya," ucapnya sarkastik sambil membuka kaleng kopi pemberian Midorima.

"… Kuroko, mungkin. Oh, ini hanya perkiraanku, oke? Dia tak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin umurnya hanya 1 tahun kedepan. Dan, sekali lagi kuingatkan, ini hanya perkiraanku, _nanodayo_."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, apakah ini artinya ia akan kehilangan Kuroko dalam waktu dekat? Ia sebisa mungkin mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk pasrah. "Shintarou. Lakukan pengobatan terbaik. Aku mengandalkanmu,"

"_Yeah_… pasti, aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya pergi."

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya pelan, mengerjap. _Oh… iya, tadi sepertinya aku dibawa ambulans… Ah, mungkin Akashi-_kun_ sudah tau ya… _berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kuroko, membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing saja.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, Kuroko melihat kearah pintu. Ukh… Melihat wajah Akashi, sesuai ekspetasi Kuroko, Akashi pasti sudah tau dan dia pasti teramat marah karena Kuroko merahasiakan hal ini sejak lama.

"Ohh… Bagus, ya, Tetsuya… Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" Akashi tersenyum _manis_, duduk di sisi kasur, membuat Kuroko makin bergidik ngeri saja.

"Maaf… Akashi-_kun_," kabur pun sudah tak bisa sekarang. Sudah basah sekalian menceburkan diri saja. "Aku tidak menerima itu,"

Kuroko mendongak, "Lalu Akashi-_kun_ maunya a–"

Cup

Kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir ranum Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi menyeringai puas,

"Ini, baru hukuman pertama dariku. Yang kedua, kamu harus memanggilku 'Seijuro'."

"Hah? Ap—" Baru saja Kuroko akan protes, Akashi langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Meminta Kuroko untuk tak memotong kalimatnya.

"Dan yang ketiga…"

Kuroko diam. Kali ini ia yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, menunggu kalimat yang selanjutnya akan Akashi ucapkan.

"Kamu harus sembuh. Bagaimanapun caranya," ujar Akashi.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hukuman macam apa itu? Itu sih keinginan Akashi saja.

"Hukuman yang begitu egois." Gerutu Kuroko. Akashi mendelik, "Kau bilang sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Akashi—"

Sepasang iris scarlet memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Se—Seijuro-_kun_.."

"Tanpa embel-embel '_kun_' " perintah Akashi. Kuroko mendengus, astaga _pacar_nya ini banyak sekali maunya.

"Iya, Seijuro." Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum puas, kemudian kedua lengannya langsung merengkuh tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kuroko.

_Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi kau harus sembuh, bagaimanapun caranya, Tetsuya._

.

.

.

**Bagaimana? Oh–bukan ceritanya, maksudku pembukanya. Cerita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai sekarang, apa kalian mau terus membacanya? Kuharap begitu!**

**Saat kita sudah sampai puncaknya, kuharap dua insan yang tidak ditakdirkan bersama ini akan membawa airmatamu.**

**-Andrea Sky**

.

.

.

Langkah Akashi tergesa-gesa, berlarian dalam lorong rumah sakit. Bunyi antara sepatu dan lantai menimbulkan bunyi khas, tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang protes. Rumah sakit tersebut miliknya, siapa yang berani?

Bahkan Midorima yang merupakan Kepala Dokter di sanapun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"_Geez_, Akashi. Kau mau kencan atau menjenguk Kuroko sih? Semangat sekali, _nanodayo_" Midorima mendengus, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Shintarou, kau bawel. Aku sengaja pulang cepat dari kantor hari ini, tau." Midorima manggut-manggut mengerti, tidak mau memperpanjang debatan. Membuka pintu kamar Kuroko, Akashi mengendap-ngendap pelan. Menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk di kursi membelakangi pintu masuk kamar rumah sakit dan menghadap jendela.

"Tet-su-ya~"

Kuroko tersentak kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa langsung tau bahwa itu adalah Akashi, terbukti dari bagaimana caranya memaggil namanya dan juga aroma _mint _ khas yang terkuar dari tubuh orang itu, sudah pasti yang memeluknya itu adalah Akashi.

Menaruh kepalanya di tengkuk Kuroko, Akashi terdiam sebentar. Angin musim semi memainkan surai mereka berdua, melihat helaian-helaian biru langit Kuroko terbuai angin, Akashi tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan tentang bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan memenuhi kepala Akashi.

"Sei…"

"Hn?"

"Berapa lama lagi, ya, kita bisa begini?"

Akashi terdiam. Tidak ada yang tau, kan? Akashi tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada Kuroko. Jadi, Akashi hanya terdiam sambil terus memeluk Kuroko, yang masih menyaksikan bunga sakura dari jendela.

"Jawab aku, Seijuro," tuntutnya. Akashi menghela napas, "Aku tidak mau kau memikirkan hal ini. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah sekarang? Nanti ya nanti."

"Tapi–"

"Dengar. Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus sembuh. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusmu, bukan? Jadi, laksanakan itu." Titahnya. Dan Kuroko tidak melawan.

_Percuma, Sei… kamu harus tau ada hal yang tidak bisa kamu ubah seberapapun kamu keras mencoba. Gak bisa… _Kuroko menggenggam lengan Seijuro yang melingkar di dadanya. _Kakiku dan lenganku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan lagi…_

Kuroko menutup matanya. _Tubuhku sudah sampai batasnya, Seijuro… Mengertilah. _Kemudian, Kuroko berkata pelan,

"Sei… Antarkan aku jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda, oke?" Akashi mengangguk mengerti, melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambil kursi roda di salah satu sudut kamar.

Membantu Kuroko duduk di kursi roda, Akashi memberikan tiang infus pada Kuroko,

"Pegang erat-erat," ucapnya kemudian. Kuroko mengangguk paham. Akashi membawa mereka ketaman rumah sakit tersebut, dimana tadi kekasihnya itu menyaksikan sakura yang baru mekar dari jendela kamarnya. Ini memang musim semi, oh, awal mereka bertemu juga saat musim semi bukan?

"Waaah…" mendengar Kuroko berdecak kagum, Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Akashi,

"Indah, tapi sama sepertiku. Tidak bertahan lama," gumam Kuroko

Akashi terdiam. Entah kenapa, tapi sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi orang paling pesimis yang pernah Akash kenal. Tapi, sesungguhnya, harus Akashi akui, hanya dengan melihat fisiknya saja sudah kelihatan bahwa Kuroko… mungkin tak akan bertahan lama. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Akashi meremas pegangan kursi rodanya.

Akashi benci dirinya, dirinya dan semua kemutlakannya. Karena saat ini, _feeling_nya berkata bahwa Kuroko akan segera pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan semua yang sudah ia raih, ia malah tidak bisa meraih orang yang ia cintai? Kenapa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang berharga baginya ini? Kenapa lagi-lagi, ia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya? Apa Tuhan sebegitu bencinya dengan dia?

_Sial,_ Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bunga sakura.

"Kau benar. Mungkin hidupnya hanya sebentar. Tapi, dia membawa kebahagian terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya saat dia hidup," Kuroko terperangah, menoleh kearah Akashi. Setangkai bunga sakura dipetik Akashi, menaruhnya pada sela-sela telinga Kuroko.

"Sekalipun ia akan mati suatu saat nanti, sekalipun semua orang melupakannya, setidaknya ia akan tumbuh lagi menjadi sesuatu yang baru, membawa kebahagiaan kembali." menatap mata _baby blue_ Kuroko, Akashi menyatukan kening mereka. Ia menarik napas, lalu berucap lagi,

"Mungkin takdir menuliskan awal dan akhir hidup manusia, menuliskan _story board_ pada setiap jengkal kehidupan."

"Kita sebagai pemeran utama dalam cerita itu hanya bisa menjalaninya dengan hati lapang, memainkan peran kita sebaik mungkin. Entah akan jadi apa akhir ceritanya, itu sesuai yang menulisnya. Dan yang menulis hanyalah Tuhan, kau tau."

Akashi berdiri, menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut–dan sungguh, itu senyuman paling manis yang pernah Kuroko lihat–kemudian tangan Akashi mengusap helaian-helaian biru muda di kepala Kuroko.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau sebelum mereka membuka 1 per 1 halaman dan membacanya. Makanya… Kau tak boleh menyerah. Apapun bisa terjadi kan? Mungkin, Tuhan menuliskan akhir yang tidak kita sukai. Tapi bagaimana kita menjalani hari-hari kita, itu hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya."

Ah, baru kali ini, Akashi ber_monolog _sepanjang ini, apakah dia membaca sebuah buku atau menonton film yang bagus semalam? Sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti motivator seperti ini. Kuroko mengangguk, ia tertawa lepas,

"Ah, kau benar, Seijuro." Namun tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh, tangisannya pecah. Akashi terkekeh kecil, memeluk kekasihnya tersebut, mengusap-usap punggungnya secara memutar.

"Seijuro…" panggil Kuroko,

"Ya?"

"Aku punya permintaan."

_Hm? Kuroko? Punya permintaan? Tumben sekali. _Batin Akashi bingung. "Apa itu?"

Kuroko mengadah sambil tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya bergerak, di saat itu juga angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura, bersamaan dengan permintaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"..."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Don't Go.

Story © Andrea Sky & RallFreecss

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! OOC, Typo (mungkin), AU, dan lainnya.

Pairing : Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Recommended Song : Ikanaide - Fagagie

.

.

.

"Eh...?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan wajah penuh harap,

"Tetsuya..." gumam Akashi. "Tidak apa kan, Sei? Kau mau mengabulkannya untukku, bukan?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi kondisimu—"

"Sei, kumohon," kedua tangan Kuroko mengenggam tangan Akashi, begitu lemah, genggaman Kuroko begitu lemah. Bahkan itu tak terasa seperti genggaman bagi Akashi.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mengabulkannya, untukmu." Ujar Akashi sambil merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Kuroko membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Akashi, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang selalu jadi favoritnya itu.

"_Arigatou.._ Seijuro~"

"Sekarang, ayo kembali ke kamar mu. Terlalu lama di luar tidak baik bagi tubuhmu." Akashipun mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Kuroko, membawa kekasihnya yang begitu rapuh itu kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

Di kamar perawatan Kuroko, keduanya saling berbincang, saling bertukar cerita. Akashi bercerita tentang kantornya dan Kuroko berkisah tentang kesehariannya di rumah sakit. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama setiap kali keduanya bersama, mereka hasil saling bertukar cerita agar tidak ada yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Jadi, ketika aku sedang kerja, tiba-tiba saja Ryouta menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja berhasil memasak stew yang sangat enak." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada Kise-kun?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ku bilang saja, _Oh, sepertinya kau rindu pada guntingku, Ryouta_."

"Kise-kun pasti sangat ketakutan mendengarnya." Kata Kuroko.

"Dia langsung mematikan panggilannya begitu saja." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko kembali tertawa kecil, kekasihnya tersenyum lega melihat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu masih bisa tertawa seperti dahulu. Ia begitu senang ketika melihat senyuman yang merekah di wajah Kuroko.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Ah.." Kuroko memegangi bagian bawah hidungnya, cairang kental berwarna merah dengan aroma yang menyengat mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Akashi buru-buru mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan menggulungnya, memberikannya pada Kuroko untuk menghentikan mimisannya. Karena sudah biasa begini, Kurokopun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencegah darahnya mengalir lebih deras. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjepit cuping hidungnya.

"Tunggu di sini." Pemuda berusai _crimson_ itu berlari menuju lemari es dan mengambil beberapa es untuk mengompres hidung Kuroko. 5 menit berlalu, mimisan Kuroko berhenti, cairan dengan aroma anyir itu tak keluar lagi.

"Ini pasti karena kau kelelahan, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau terlelap, Tetsuya." Perlahan Akashi membaringkan tubuh Kuroko.

"Tapi, sebaiknya Sei pulang saja. Kau pasti lelah.." Akashi menggeleng, tangannya mulai mengusap lembut kepala Kuroko. Membelai setiap helai surai _baby blue_ milik belahan jiwanya itu.

"Seijuro.." panggil Kuroko pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Akashi menghela nafas, tangannya masih mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ Kuroko. _Tetsuya... Ku mohon jangan pergi..._

Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko telah terlelap dengan pulas. Akashi mengecup pipinya lembut dan berjalan keluar kamar perawatan itu.

"Oh, Akashi. Kau akan pulang sekarang, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Sosok bersurai hijau itu berpapasan dengan Akashi di depan pintu kamar di mana Kuroko di rawat. Di lihat dari gerak-geriknya, dokter muda ini hendak masuk ke kamar Kuroko.

"Kau perlu sesuatu dengan Tetsuya, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Midorima menghela nafas, kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan pasienku, Akashi." Jelas Midorima.

Akashi membulatkan bibirnya, "Tetsuya sedang tidur. Jangan ganggu dia."

Pemuda dengan iris _scarlet _itu berjalan meninggalkan Midorima seorang diri di depan ruang perawatan Kuroko. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, kepalanya mengadah, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Shintarou." Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

Midorima menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku, Akashi?"

"Permintaan spesial dari Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Midorima duduk bersandar pada dinding, tangan kanannya meremas jas putihnya pada bagian dada. Ia menudukkan kepalanya, sementara Akashi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya mengadah. Keduanya hanya saling diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Sejak Akashi memberi tahukan Midorima tentang permintaan Kuroko, pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung menutup mulut. Ia terlihat sedih, mungkin Midorima merasakan apa yang turut Akashi rasakan saat ini.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahukannya pada Kise dan yang lainnya juga, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Akashi mengangguk, "Ya, akan ku beritahu."

Midorima menghela nafas, ia menelan ludahnya, ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu.

"Akashi, aku juga harus memberitahukanmu tentang sesuatu, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

Akashi menoleh, "Ini tentang kondisi Kuroko."

"Ada apa dengan kondisi Tetsuya? Kondisinya pasti membaik bukan!?" tanya Akashi sambil mencengkram erat jas putih kebanggaan Midorima.

Namun sayangnya, dokter berkacamata itu menunduk, kemudian ia menggeleng lemas. Akashi membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar kaget atas reaksi mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini justru sebaliknya, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima.

"Kuroko sudah tidak tertolong lagi, _nanodayo_." Cengkraman Akashi pada jas putih Midorima perlahan melemas sebelu akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti saat itu juga, ia benar-benar _shock_.

"Kanker otak yang diderita Kuroko sudah mencapai stadium akhir, _nanodayo_. Kankernya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kau juga bisa tau dengan benjolan di kepala Kuroko yang semakin parah bukan?"

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya mengacak  
surai _crimson_nya depresi. Batinnya benar-benar tecabik-cabik saat itu.

"Shintarou, lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya.. Berapapun biayanya itu tidak masalah.. Selama aku masih bisa melihat senyuman Tetsuya.. Berapapun akan ku keluarkan.."

Midorima menghela nafas, tangannya menepuk pelan punggung mantan kapten tim basketnya itu. Sebisa mungkin menyemangati rekannya itu, sebisa mungkin menenangkannya.

"Ini bukan masalah biaya, _nanodayo_. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.. Kalau saja Kuroko mendapat pengobatan intensif lebih awal, mungkin masih ada harapan, _nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima.

Ya, ini bukan tentang biaya. Ini tentang waktu, jika saja Akashi tau lebih awal tentang penyakit Kuroko ini, maka ia mungkin masih bisa menyelamatkan senyuman kekasihnya itu. Pemuda dengan manik _scarlet_ itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, merutuki semua kebodohannya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga waktunya tiba, Akashi." Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

"Aku minta maaf, _nanodayo_." Bisiknya sambil mengadah. Kemudian sosok bersurai hijau tinggi itu perlahan menghilang di kejauahan. Menyisakan lorong rumah sakit yang dilalui beberapa perawat.

_Kenapa aku harus ditinggalkan olehmu?_ batin Akashi sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat ingatan tentang mendiang Ibunya bermunculan, membuat batin Akashi semakin sakit dan tercabik-cabik. Akashi menggertakkan gigi-giginya, tangannya terus mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak siap untuk ini, ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai lagi. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Tetsuya..._

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari perlahan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar perawatan Kuroko, mengusik tidur sang pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata bulat sewarna langit musim panas yang begitu indah. Kedua tangan pucatnya perlahan menurunkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, memandang ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup, kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Seijuro.."

Kuroko mengusap lembut kepala belahan jiwanya itu, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih. Merasakan betapa lembutnya surai_crimson_ yang menyala itu. Namun sepertinya, belaian lembut Kuroko membangunkan pemuda itu. Perlahan iris _scarlet _itu menampakkan dirinya, warna yang begitu indah dan memesona. Kedua manik itu langsung tertuju pada wajah manis Kuroko.

"_Ohayou_, Seijuro." Sapa Kuroko lembut. Akashi langsung menghambur pelukan pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Memeluknya erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya sedetikpun. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kuroko.

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya.." gumamnya.

Kuroko yang awalnya terkejut perlahan menyeruakkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajahnya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengusap pelan punggung kekar Akashi.

"Yosh, yosh, aku ada di sini, Seijuro.." ujar Kuroko. Akashi melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya langsung membingkai wajah Kuroko. Kuroko lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh Akashi, kini ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendarat pada bibir mungilnya.

Kuroko mendorong pelan dada Akashi, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Wajahnya memerah, kedua tangannya masih bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi. Nafanya sedikit terengah-engah, namun pemuda aquarius itu tampak  
ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-kau kenapa Sei..?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan. Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak boleh memeluk dan mencium kekasihku sendiri?" Akashi malah balik bertanya pada Kuroko sambil menampilkan sebuah seringai nakal di wajahnya. Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Bukannya tidak boleh.. Hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan, Sei?"

Akashi termangu, ya, Kuroko tepat sasaran, Akashi memang ketakutan, ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut Kuroko tak akan membuka matanya lagi. Oleh karena itu ia begitu senang ketika Kuroko masih berada di sisinya.

"Aku? Ketakutan? Hah, jangan bercanda." Elak Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kuroko menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum nakal, "Oh, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Seijuro."

Kuroko menyeka setetes air mata yang bertumpuk di pelupuk mata Akashi,

"Lihat?" Kuroko tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Akashi hanya menunduk.

"Ada apa tuan absolut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengusap wajah tampan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menangkap tangan Kuroko yang tengah sibuk mengusap wajahnya, kemudian sebuah kecupan hangat ia luncurkan pada punggung tangan Kuroko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Akashi. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidur Kuroko dan berjalan menuju jendela. Akashi menyibak gorden hijau yang menutupi jendela, dibukanya jendela itu lebar-lebar, membiarkan sejuknya udara di pagi hari dan hangatnya sinar matahari memenuhi ruangan itu. Melengkapi kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Kuroko kepadanya.

Akashi memandang keluar jendela, mengirup segarnya udara yang belum tercemar itu. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Kuroko yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil turut memandang keluar jendela.

"Seijuro, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan. Akashi menggeleng, "Aku akan mengambil libur hari ini."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" Akashi mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia menghampiri Kuroko dan mengacak surai _baby blue_nya lembut. "Basuh wajahmu dulu sana, Tetsuya."

Kuroko merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum dan segera mendekap Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan mendudukkannya pada kursi roda. Akashipun mendorong kursi roda itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membantu Kuroko membasuh wajahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sei." Ujar Kuroko. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik pakaiannya yang tadi berada di genggaman Akashi. Kuroko memutar roda dari kursi rodanya sambil menggiring Akashi meninggalkan kamar sementara ia berganti baju.

"Jangan mengintip ya." Pesan Kuroko sambil menutup pintu. Akashi hanya terdiam ketika pintu putih itu tertutup begitu saja di depan wajahnya.

"Di usir ya?" tanya Midorima. Akashi menoleh malas, "Diamlah, Shintarou."

Midorima kemudian menyodorkan sebuah tas hitam pada Akashi, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itupun langsung menerimanya begitu saja.

"Supirmu mengantarkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, _nanodayo_." Akashi sibuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya, kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu yang sudah pasti bukan miliknya, sebuah gelang sewarna _shappire _yang begitu indah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi. "Lucky itemmu hari ini, _nanodayo_." Jawab Midorima

"Bu-bukan berarti aku memberikannya karena aku peduli, _nanodayo_!"

Akashi melongo, diperhatikannya betul-betul gelang itu. Lalu ia kembalikan pada Midorima.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak butuh." Kata Akashi. Kemudian tangan pemuda itu beranjak pada knop pintu dan menggeser pintu itu.

"Tetsuya, aku ma—" belum sempat Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajahnya. Oh, sepertinya _ignite pass_ Kuroko masih berfungsi dengan baik, namun tenaganya sudah tidak sekuat dahulu.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mengintip!" seru Kuroko dengan wajah memerah. Dengan segera Kuroko menutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Akashi masih terdiam di depan pintu, sementara Midorima sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

"Oi, Shintarou. Sepertinya guntingku sudah lama tidak menyapa mu ya?" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting kebanggaannya dari saku jas hitamnya. Midorima langsung bergidik ngeri, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot dan mulai berdalil untuk melarikan diri.

"A-Ah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, _nanodayo_. Jadi, sampai jumpa Akashi." Midorima langsung ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi, Kuroko tidak menyahut, ia bahkan berpura-pura tidak dengar. Hm? Apakah ia masih marah pada insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu? Akashi yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian duduk menyilangkan kaki pada sofa yang ada pada kamar perawata Kuroko itu. Sementara Kuroko duduk memandang keluar jendela di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tetsuya, ini perintah. Jangan mengabaikanku!" titah Akashi dengan suara lantang. Kuroko bergidik, dengan sangat terpaksa iapun harus menuruti perintah sang kekasih. Acara ngambeknyapun hancur seketika.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko sebal. "Kau marah?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko diam, "Hei, jawab aku, Tetsuya." Akashi mulai sebal, jika ini merupakan bagian dari manga, maka akan ada perempatan muncul pada dahi Akashi. "Tetsuy—!"

BRAKK!

"KUROKOCCHII! Kami datang berkunjung, ssu!" sebuah suara cempreng yang memekikkan telinga memotong ucapan Akashi. Dari balik pintu, mucullah sekumpulan kepala warna-warni sambil membawa bunga dan buah-buahan di dalam pelukan mereka masing-masing.

Kenapa mereka bisa mengenal Kuroko? Dari Akashi tentunya, teman untuk Kuroko selama 1 tahun ini.

"Yo! Tetsu! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya yang berkulit _tan_ dengan surai _navy_ _blue._

"Tetsu-kun~ Aku bawakan bunga untukmu!" seru seorang gadis berambut _smoke pink_.

"Kurochin, kau mau buah-buahan?" yang bersurai ungu dengan tubuh tinggi menyodorkan sebuah apel pada Kuroko.

Dan yang terakhir, bersurai hijau dengan kacamata dan jas putih ala dokter tampak kesal, ia menutup pintu perlahan.

"Kalian semua jangan berisik, _nanodayo_! Kalian akan menganggu pasien lainnya!"

Yang masuk pertama, bersurai _blonde_ menoleh, "Gomen, Midorimacchi."

Midorima hanya menghela nafas, dalam sekejap mata kepala warna-warni itu sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Kuroko yang duduk manis di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, _minna_. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung." Ujar Kuroko. Pria cantik dengan surai _blonde _itu langsung memeluk Kuroko erat, membuat seisi ruangan kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kurokocchi~ Aku sangat merindukanmu, ssu!" serunya sambil menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada pipi halus Kuroko. Dari kejauhan aura hitam pekat yang mencekam mulai terasa, memenuhi ruangan. Mereka semua tau dari mana asal aura mengerikan itu berasal. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai bergidik ngeri, kecuali si bodoh—Kise yang sama sekali tak sadar dan masih memeluk erat Kuroko untuk melepas kerinduannya.

"Ryouta, kau ingin menggali lubang kuburmu lebih awal ya?" tanya sebuah suara.

Bulu kuduk Kise berdiri seketika, pemuda yang awalnya merupakan seorang model itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan segera bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Aomine.

"A-Akashicchi... A-ampun, ssu! Aku hanya merindukan Kurokocchi. Aku minta maaf, ssu!" pekiknya. "A-aku tidak akan merebut Kurokocchi kok."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Baiklah, kali ini kau ku ampuni karena kita sedang berada di rumah sakit."

Mendengarnya, Kise menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah nyawanya masih terselamatkan. Ketegangan di ruangan itu perlahan menghilang, suasana perlahan-lahan mencair bagaikan ice cream. Suara canda tawa mulai terdengar dari kamar perawatan yang sudah di tempati Kuroko sejak setahun lalu.

"Jadi, Momoicchi malah memasukkan garam ke dalam teh itu, ssu." Kata Kise mengakhiri celotehnya tentang bagaimana ia berkunjung ke rumah Momoi beberapa hari yang lalu. Suara tawa mulai terdengar, kembali menghidupkan suasana kamar itu. Sementara Momoi yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya cemberut di samping Aomine.

Murasakibara yang baru saja selesai memotong buah-buahan bagi Kuroko kembali dengan sebuah piring di tangannya. Baru saja ia akan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko, Midorima langsung menahan lengannya. "Tunggu dulu, Murasakibara."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa piring yang kau bawa kosong, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang di tanyai Midorima itu hanya terdiam, kemudian ia memegangi perut ratanya.

"Oh, buah-buahnya sudah pindah kemari." Katanya dengan tampang polos.

Midorima menepuk dahinya, sementara Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine memasang _poker face_. Akashi menghela nafas, di ambilnya piring itu dan iapun berjalan menuju meja di mana buah-buahan pemberian Momoi dan yang lainnya di letakkan.

"Biar aku yang memotongnya." Kata Akashi. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mulai mengupas buah yang ada, memotongnya sedemikian rupa. Sesekali matanya beralih pada Kuroko yang asik bersenda gurau bersama yang lain. Setiap tawa dan senyuman yang muncul dari pemilik manik sewarna langit musim panas itu benar-benar membuat hati Akashi tentram dan tenang. Tanpa sadar, pemuda yang terkenal cukup dingin itu tersenyum kecil.

_Apapun akan ku lakukan, agar Tetsuya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini selama-lamanya._

Karena terlalu asik bersenda gurau dan mengobrol untuk melepas rindu, merekapun tak sadar bahwa mentari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Siang telah berganti malam, angin musim semi semakin terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang. Kise dan kawan-kawannyapun memutuskan untuk pulang dan berjanji akan kembali berkunjung esok hari jika mereka memiliki waktu senggang.

"Sampai besok, Tetsu." Pamit Aomine sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itupun membalas lambaian Aomine. Begitu pintu tertutup, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Hanya Kurokolah yang menempati kamar itu karena Akashi mengatakan ia akan mengantar mantan rekam setimnya itu pulang.

Di luar sana, keenam kepala warna-warni itu berkumpul. Wajah mereka begitu serius. Mereka semua tampak akan membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami, Akashi?" tanya Aomine memulai pembicaraan. Akashi berdehem, "Aku akan memberitahukan permintaan terakhir Tetsuya pada kalian."

"Eh? Terakhir? Kenapa? Tetsu-kun masih punya kesempatan untuk sembuh bukan?" tanya Momoi sambil menoleh ke arah Midorima. Namun yang ia tatap itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, Momoi." Sahut Midorima dengan suara lirih.

"Para dokter menyatakan bahwa Kuroko tidak akan bertahan hingga musim semi ini berakhir, _nanodayo_."

Momoi menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Gadis bersurai _smoke pink_ itu langsung bersandar pada bahu Aomine, melepas tangisnya di sana.

Yang paling cengeng setelah Momoi, Kise Ryouta setengah mati menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang, ssu!_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa permintaan _terakhir_ Kurochin itu, Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ia ingin melaksanakan pernikahan sebelum ia pergi."

Nafas mereka semua seolah terhenti, tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara isakan Momoi yang terdengar semakin jelas dan menyayat hati. "Kau harus mengabulkan permintaan itu, Akashi." Ujar Aomine sambil mengusap lembut kepala teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja Daiki. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Jawab Akashi. "Oleh karena itu, aku minta kalian juga ambil bagian untuk membuat pernikahan ini menjadi kenangan paling bahagia dalam kehidupan Tetsuya."

Sambil menahan tangis, Kise menepuk bahu Akashi. "Tanpa kau mintapun, kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, ssu." Ujar Kise dengan suara serak.

Momoi mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk mantap, "Ya, tentu saja.. _hiks..._ kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati..._hiks.._"

Akashi menatap teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan senang, tidak sia-sia Akashi menjalin hubungan _pertemanan_ dengan mereka-mereka ini sejak kelas 1 SMP. Yang di sebut _persahabatan_ itu memang hebat ya. Lebih hebat dari pada hubungan antara bawahan dan atasan.

Setelah selesai membahas tentang _permintaan terakhir Kuroko_ itu, mereka semuapun pamit pulang, kali ini benar-benar pamit untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah satu persatu dari mereka menghilang dari pandangan Akashi dan Midorima kembali ke ruangannya, sang pemilik mani _scarlet _itu kembali ke kamar Kuroko.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko menggeleng,

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Akashi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kuroko menghadiahi Kuroko sebuah kecupan hangat pada dahinya. "Apakah kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Akashi, lagi, Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Seijuro." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengacak surai _baby blue _kepunyaan Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu ayo bicarakan tentang pernikahan kita." Ajak Akashi,

"Baiklah." Jawab Kuroko menyetujui.

Kemudian, di dalam kamar di mana Kuroko dirawat, keduanya mulai membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan yang mungkin menjadi kesempatan terakhir Akashi untuk bersama Kuroko—mungkin.. ya, mungkin saja.

"Pernikahan kita akan jadi pernikahan paling megah yang pernah ada, pesta pernikahan yang paling mewah dan paling besar." Ujar Akashi antusias. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, namun kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu mewah, Sei. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak membuang-buang uangmu hanya untuk pernikahan kita.." ujar Kuroko. "Biaya perawatanku saja sudah cukup memberatkanmu.."

"Tetsuya, berapa kali harus ku bilang, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Kata Akashi. "Rumah sakit ini milikku, apa yang menjadi milikku juga menjadi milikmu." Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja.." gumam Kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Tetsuya. Demi kebahagiaanmu."

Tangan Akashi mengusap lembut pipi pucat Kuroko, kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan pada dahi sang _blunette_. "_Arigatou_, Sei.." gumam Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Akashi membalas senyuman itu, kemudian keduanya melanjutkan perencanaan pernikahan mereka itu. Mulai dari tanggal pelaksanaannya, tempat, pakaian yang akan mereka pakai, bahkan hingga orang-orang yang akan mereka undang. Perencanaan itu tak luput dari perdebatan-perdebatan singkat antara Kuroko dan Akashi, namanya juga manusia, perbedaan pendapat itu pasti selalu ada.

Ketika keduanya sedang asik-asiknya saling berukar pendapat.. Cairan merah kental yang begitu di benci oleh Kuroko keluar dari mulutnya, ia memutahkan banyak sekali darah hingga membuat pakaian dan selimutnya menjadi merah bermandikan darah. Akashi langsung berlari keluar kamar, memanggil dokter ataupun suster yang lewat untuk menangani Kuroko.

Ah, selalu saja seperti itu, setiap kali Kuroko berfikir terlalu keras, pemuda itu pasti akan muntah darah ataupun mimisan hebat. Kuroko langsung mendapat perawatan khusus dari dokter yang Akashi panggil. Sementara kekasihnya mendapatan penanganan intensif dari sang dokter, Akashi diminta untuk menunggu di luar.

"Akashi!"

Midorima berlari menghampiri mantan kapten tim basketnya itu, wajah Akashi tampak begitu panik, manik _scarlet_nya membulat sempurna. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Kuroko memuntahkan darah sebanyak itu. Ia mengerti, kalau keadaan Kuroko memang semakin memburuk, tapi ia tak menyangka jika ia akan melihat cairan merah itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko sekali lagi.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu, Midorimapun langsung berlari memasuki kamar Kuroko untuk membantu dokter lainnya menangani Kuroko.

_Tetsuya... Tetsuya.._

.

.

.

Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi riang di antara ranting-ranting pohon, meloncat ke sana kemari, bermain dengan ceria. Berterbangan ke sana kemari, menari-nari di udara bersama dengan puluhan kelopak bunga sakura yang juga ikut terbang terbawa angin. Menambah keindahan musim semi tahun itu. Namun, keindahannya tak mampu mengalahkan keindahan Kuroko di mata Akashi. Bagi tuan muda Seijuro itu, Kuroko adalah yang paling indah, dan akan selalu menjadi yang paling indah. Ia adalah maha karya Tuhan yang tiada tandingnya, bagi Akashi.

Dan kini, maha karya Tuhan itu sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan diri dari kejamnya dunia. Sejak kejadian semalam, _blunette_ itu masih belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Akashi yang lagi-lagi mengambil libur, duduk dengan perasaan gelisah di samping tempat tidur Kuroko. Menanti kedua manik _sky blue_ itu terbuka dan menatapnya lembut seperti biasa.

"Tetsuya..."

Pintu kamar perawatan Kuroko tiba-tiba terbuka pelan, sang dokter yang sudah begitu akrab di mata Akashi muncul dengan wajah murung. Ia meminta Akashi untuk mengikutinya keluar. Keduaya pergi ke taman dan duduk pada bangku yang ada.

"Ada apa, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi dengan suara parau,

"Para dokter kembali mengeluarkan vonis baru untuk Kuroko, _nanodayo_."

Akashi terdiam, ia mengadah, menatap birunya langit yang mengingatkannya pada surai kepunyaan Kuroko yang mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kuroko tidak akan bertahan sampai akhir Minggu ini, _nanodayo._ Tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lagi, kita semua harus berhenti berharap." Jelas Midorima dengan suara bergetar.

Akashi masih diam, matanya masih menatap sendu langit hari itu. Perlahan, langit yang awalnya begitu biru itu di penuhi oleh sekumpulan awan. Bertumpuk dan menciptakan sekumpulan awan hitam. Langit seolah mengerti perasaan seorang Akashi Seijuro saat ini.

"Kau harus merelakan Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima sambil menepuk bahu Akashi dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Akashi masih diam di bangkunya, angin musim semi yang awalnya hanya bertiup pelan dan sepoi-sepoi, mendadak bertiup kencang. Menggugurkan semua bunga sakura yang masih melekat pada pohonnya, membuat rambut Akashi seperti ladang ilalang yang di porak-porandakan badai. Orang-orang yang awalnya memenuhi taman mulai berlarian meninggalkan tempat itu, titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi.

Namun, Akashi masih duduk diam di bangkunya, tak ia hiraukan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya sukses menyamarkan air mata yang juga mulai berjatuhan dari mata Akashi. Pemuda itu menangis di bawah derasnya hujan di musim semi itu. Samar-samar, di tengah kerasnya suara hujan yang turun, telinga Akashi menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang. Pemuda itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, sesosok pemuda bersurai _baby blue _tampak berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah tongkat dan sebuah payung pada tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa duduk di sini, Sei? Kau bisa demam." Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah, Akashi tersenyum miris, kemudian pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu berdiri dan mendekap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir pada dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya."

Pemuda itu—Kuroko menggeleng, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi yang sudah basah kuyup. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu, Seijuro."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya membingkai wajah pucat Kuroko lembut. "Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku."

Kuroko awalnya terdiam, matanya menatap lekat-lekat manik kedua _crimson_ itu. Namun akhirnya, pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, karena itu adalah pemintaanku, Sei."

.

.

.

**Terkadang, seseorang yang begitu kita cintai harus pergi meninggalkan kita seorang diri. Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan untuk terus menerus bersedih dan berputus asa. Angkat kepalamu dan terimalah kenyataan.**

**Apakah ini sudah cukup? Apakah aku berhasil mengetuk pintu hati kalian semua? Aku rasa belum, jadi biarkan aku mencoba lebih keras.**

**-RallFreecss**

.

.

Hari itu juga, Akashi mempersiapkan segala hal untuk pernikahannya di hari esok, mulai dari tempat, pakaian, serta orang-orang yang akan menghadiri acara itu. Semuanya di siapkan secara matang. Sekalipun persiapan ini mengeluarkan banyak biaya dan begitu terburu-buru, itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro. Karena, selama ia bisa membahagiakan kekasihnya itu, apapun akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi yang sudah tampak manis dengan gaun berwarna _baby pink_ menghampiri Kuroko yang masih duduk manis di kursi ruang ganti.

Kuroko hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, ia tak bersuara sama sekali. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan lemah, sekalipun wajahnya sudah di poles sedemikian rupa.

Momoi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

Keduanya pun segera beranjak menuju temapat di mana Akashi dan yang lainnya menanti, masih ada waktu luang sebelum upacara pernikahan yang sesungguhnya di mulai, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sedikit.

Begitu Momoi dan Kuroko melewati gerbang taman itu, mata Akashi tak beralih dari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Di matanya, kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu indah seperti biasanya, tidak, kali ini ia terlihat lebih indah.

Mereka berkumpul dalam sebuah lingkaran, duduk di taman belakang gereja. Rumput menjadi karpetnya, memulai perbincangan mereka sebelum upacara dimulai.

"Jadi ingat waktu itu kan Kise ngelempar bola sampe kacamata Midorima pecah !"

Tawa Aomine pecah, disusul gatakkan dari Midorima. Kuroko tertawa kecil. _Bahkan untuk tertawa saja Tetsuya tidak bisa,_batin Akashi tersenyum miris

"Eh, iya, iya! Ki-chan juga, ngelempar bola sampe kena hidung dai-chan trus berdarah !"

Kise protes, "Mou ! Jangan diceritakan dong ! Momocchi lebih parah, bikin makanan beracun sampai Murasakibaracchi yang memakannya sakit perut seharian !"

Momoi pundung, Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. tenang, nanodayo. Kejadianku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Akashi yang waktu itu jatuh didepan vending machine —"

"Mau dilanjutkan ?" Oke, bungkam mulutmu, Midorima Shintaro. Kau tidak ingin pernikahan yang suci ini bersimbah darah karena ulahmu bukan?

"Apakah itu benar, Sei ?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Semuanya tertawa lepas. "Kau bohong, sei,"

"Kalian, menyebalkan semua!" Umpatnya kesal

Kali ini, Murasakibara yang membuka mulut, "Ah iya. Waktu itu Kise-chin muntah kan gara-gara mencium kaos Aominecchi di lokernya,"

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu — ssu. Aku tobat, khilaf."

"Bauku sexy kan ?" Aomine tergelak

Iya, sebagaimana pun mereka ingin menangis, sepanas apapun manik mereka, belum saatnya

Bulir bening itu tidak harus keluar sekarang, jangan, tunggu, mereka hanya harus tertawa sebanyak mungkin saat ini.

"Ohh iya, waktu itu siapa, ya, yang bawa boneka_ hello kitty_ dengan alasan lucky itemnya, huh?" Akashi mengerling jahil pada Midorima.

"Siapa ya, entahlah, aku juga tidak tau . ." Yang dibicarakan malah mengelak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita bahas yang paling naas disini, ssu!"

"Itu sih tentu saja Dai-chan,"

"Heh?! Kenapa aku!?" Sahut Aomine tak terima. Ah, sial. Suaranya mulai serak

Suara Kise terasa tertahan di tenggorokan, matanya panas, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengucap, "Tentu saja ! Gara-gara telat dan baca majalah Mai-chan, Aominecchi dihukum Akashicchi sampe pingsan, lari-larian keliling gym 25 kali, ssu."

Midorima melepas kacamatanya, "Iya, gak heran. Aomine memang naas, nanodayo,"

"Huh. Kampret," ucap Aomine kesal.

Akashi mendelik ke arah Kuroko, kemudian matanya tertuju pada menara jam yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Ah, sudah waktunya." Akashi berdiri, kemudian pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menggendong Kuroko dengan _bridal style_, membawanya masuk ke dalam gereja untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan yang sebenarnya.

Midorima dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang, masing-masing dari mereka sebisa mungkin meredam kesedihan dan isak tangis mereka. Karena, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih, di saat seperti ini mereka seharusnya tersenyum dan turut berbahagia bersama kedua pengantin itu.

Upacara pernikahan di mulai. Semua tamu sudah berdatangan, duduk rapi di bangku-bangku panjang yang dibalut kain-kain putih dan dihiasi tumpukan bunga lili bersama daunnya, bunga itu terlihat begitu indah dan segar. Di atas mimbar sudah menanti bersama pendeta adalah mempelai pria, Akashi Seijuro, ia tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan putihnya yang tampak mahal dan berkilau yang ia kenakan.

Pintu gereja perlahan terbuka, menimbulkan suara sedikit berderit, tampaklah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjalan di dampingi sang Ibunda. Perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju mimbar, menghampiri pasangan hidupnya itu.

Dalam genggaman sang ibu, dapat terasa jelas bahwa tangan Kuroko terasa begitu dingin, tentu saja kulit pemuda itu juga turut begitu pucat. Wanita paruh baya itu sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya, setidaknya, ia ingin menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada hari yang membahagiakan ini.

Kepala warna-warni yang mengisi bangku paling depan memandang Kuroko dengan senyuman di wajah mereka masing-masing. Pandangan mata mereka mengikuti gerakan Kuroko menuju mimbar.

Begitu Kuroko tiba di mimbar, Akashi langsung menyambut tangan Kuroko dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Senyum keduanya mengembang, semua tamu sesaat terkesima oleh keindahan kedua pasangan itu.

Pendeta pun memulai upacara itu dengan kata-kata pembuka, kemudian ia mengucapkan sumpah yang kemudian diikuti oleh Akashi.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuro, menerima engkau Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi pasangan hidupku. Menerima engkau baik dikala suka maupun duka. Merawatmu dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, selama-lamanya."

Sumpah yang sama di ucapkan Kuro—Akashi Tetsuya dengan lancar, kemudian keduanya saling bertukar cincin perak yang modelnya memang sengaja di buat sedikit sederhana, sesuai permintaan Tetsuya.

Kemudian keduanya saling bertukar ciuman untuk mengakhiri acara setelah di persilahkan sang pendeta. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Akashi—Seijuro melakukannya selembut mungkin, berusaha membuat ciuman itu terasa senyaman mungkin dan tak menyakiti Tetsuya.

Genggaman Tetsuya pada bahu Seijuro mulai melemah, kedua tangannya perlahan terkulai dan menggantung pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Namun pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tetap berusaha sekali lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya, membelai lembut wajah tampan Seijuro.

Tangisan para tamu mulai pecah, Murasakibara sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya agar tetap di tempatnya. Midorima, sang dokter yang selama ini menangani Tetsuya melepas kacamatanya dan menggosok kedua matanya dengan lengan panjangnya. Momoi dan Kise menangis bersandar pada bahu Aomine. Sementara yang menjadi sandaran hanya diam sambil memandang Seijuro dan Tetsuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara sang Ibu sebisa mungkin menahan agar suara tangisannya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Sei.." panggil Tetsuya dengan suara lemah.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" balas Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Aku sangat senang.." Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seijuro,

"Aku juga sangat senang," sahut Seijuro sambil mempererat pelukannya. Di dalam pelukan Seijuro, pemuda dengan manik sebiru langit musim panas itu tersenyum bahagia, air matanya perlahan turun membasahi pipinya.

"_Arigatou_, Seijuro. Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Tetsuya. Kemudian kedua manik biru itu tertutup, tangannya terasa benar-benar dingin, kedua kakinyapun kehilangan tenaga dan tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya.

Tangis Kise dan Momoi yang pertama kali terdengar hebat. Pelan-pelan, semua isakan kecil itu berubah menjadi raungan yang memenuhi altar pernikahan.  
Akashi Tetsuya meninggal disaat yang sama saat menjadi pasangan hidup dari Akashi Seijuro. Ah, bukankah temanku yang selalu menemaniku membaca kisah ini sering berkata bahwa takdir itu kejam? Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Seijuro memeluk Tetsuya-nya erat-erat, mendekapnya hangat, walau kini yang Seijuro rasakan, tubuh Tetsuya amat dingin.

"Iya... Tetsuya. Aku, Akashi Seijuro, juga mencintaimu."  
Seusai itu, dinding kokoh Akashi runtuh, memperlihatkan tangisan yang biasanya tak pernah tampak dari wajah sang _emperor_, ah -persetan dnegan harga dirinya.

Ini dimulai disini, tapi diakhiri disini juga. _Sayonara_, Akashi Tetsuya.

.

_Tetsuya, suatu saat... mari bertemu lagi. Dan kurasa aku akan dipastikan jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi. Kemudian, kau mau kan melakukan banyak hal denganku? Hal-hal yang begitu banyaknya, yang tak bisa dilakukan sekarang. _

_Oh, iya. 2 kata dariku yang selalu menyertaimu, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus ingat itu._

Kau membuat Ryouta dan Satsuki menangis meraung, kau tau? Untuk hukumanmu, nanti saja. Karena kita pasti bertemu lagi, aku hanya perlu menunggu, dan menjalani realitas yang terjadi.

Terima kasih, Tetsuya.


End file.
